Battle for Dream Island Wiki
IDFB cast.png|IDFB|link=IDFB|linktext=A whole new season has begun, which inverts the premise of the previous seasons! IDFB Gallery 8.png|Welcome Back|link=Welcome Back|linktext=It's been 3 years since the characters reached Yoyleland, and a new adventure has begun! BFDI Is Back.jpeg|BFDI Is Back|link=BFDI Is Back|linktext=After 3 years of waiting, we fans can finally rejoice upon the return of BFDI! scaredneedle.png|BFDIA|link=Battle for Dream Island Again|linktext=Want to know what happened before the new season started? Catch up on past episodes! Latest Episode Welcome Back is the first episode of IDFB, the third season of BFDI. It was released on September 1, 2016, exactly 3 years after its intended release date. This was the longest hiatus in BFDI history, with a length of 3 years and 1 month, or 1127 days. The episode takes place 3 years after the events of BFDIA 5, looking into the new life of the objects living in Yoyle City. The main reason why it was not released was because of school, followed by their AdSense account (a system that is a main source of revenue for most youtubers) being banned on March 6, 2014. However, as of June 14, 2016, it was unbanned. On July 23, 2016, it was announced that BFDI would be coming back on September 1st. On September 1st, 2016, it was finally released as "IDFB 1", instead of "BFDIA 6" as most people expected. While recording the 1127th day of their video diary, FreeSmart realizes that they've been recording every episode with the lens cap on, due to Ruby's ineptitude. Bubble, who is used to her entire life disappearing in an instant, is not affected by this. (READ MORE...) Previous Episodes: The Long-lost Yoyle City – It's a Monster – No More Snow! – BFDIA 5b – More... Did you know... *... that the BFDIA 6 release date was announced to be September 1, 2016, and a short animation was released announcing the release date? *... that aside of BFDI(A), there are a lot of other different object shows on YouTube? *... that according to a video made by Cary Huang on YouTube, it is shown that every characters in BFDI(A) are human sized despite they're objects? *... that Leafy taking out her Yoylemap and saying "Blue skidoo, we can too!" to teleport to Yoyleland in BFDI 21 and BFDIA 1 is a reference to the kid's show Blue's Clues? *... that Englishcreamcakes was the first Pencil voter? Poll What do you think of the latest episode, Welcome Back?? It was awesome! It was amazing, though the sudden season change surprised me! It was good, I'd prefer it over BFDIA 5e and the past episodes It was ok, though not better than the past two seasons It was meh/ok/good/wasn't what I was expecting. But who cares, a new episode of BFDI is out! It was sloppy. It was bad. The sudden changes (ex. animation) is still a bit too early for me. It was terrible. This doesn't feel like it's BFDI. I clicked out of it at the first few seconds. Archive – Discuss – More polls About Welcome to the Battle for Dream Island Wiki! We are a collaborative encyclopedia about Battle for Dream Island, and its sequels, Battle for Dream Island Again and IDFB. We have articles and files. Battle for Dream Island is a web-series created by jacknjellify on YouTube. It revolves around a bunch of anthropomorphic objects who are competing in a competition to win the grand prize of Dream Island, a luxurious island. Please add and share your knowledge, but vandalism and unwanted edits may lead to consequences. If you have any problems, leave a message on one of our admin's talk page. Note that this wiki is for canonical BFDI information only. However, you're welcome to post fan-made materials on the fan page, , or the fan fiction wiki. This wiki is fan-run and is not an official BFDI website. For official BFDI news, check the links below. Official links *BFDI playlist *jacknjellify's YouTube channel *carykh's YouTube channel *HTwins.net *Google+ *Facebook *Twitter *The BFDI Shop *Recommend a character Related wikis *Object Shows Community *Inanimate Insanity Wiki *Zack Bone Productions Wikia *Scroll to the bottom for more object show wikis Recent activity __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse